Koneko & I
by HanulBaekTheAuthor
Summary: High School DxD, Fanfic. Delves into Koneko Toujou's first attempt in the dating world. Not ecchi, written SoL/Action style. CHAPTER 5 JUST RELEASED!
1. 1st Dance

Koneko & I

(I'm not a fan of oversexualized animes, but this is a series I've had a lot of fun watching. It is written in a RomCom novel style. Koneko has always stood out to me, so she's my first fanfic ever. Enjoy!)

Chapter 1

Silver threads. Eyes that almost glimmered of gold. Skin beautiful as the flesh of porcelain with strength that shook the earth following the snarls of my worst nightmares. It was certain now. The time to run had run out and the deadline to face this fear of my unknown predator was nigh. I watched and stepped towards my temporary freedom with utmost caution, desperately searching for somewhere more open. My eyes darted around with vigilance as my heart began to race. My pacification could breed no longer. I had reached a point in my life where I had to be, both, the doctor of indifference and the wolf inside. I've come too far to look back into the midst of my history. All I could see now is a metaphorical Devil's Pass flooded by a fog of regretful choices and a karma hankering in my mind, goading me on to make a stand.

This was it.

As I reached the playgrounds for the young, I spun around- a few fingers of my right hand digging into the dirt as I slid back anchoring my distance- terror seeping into my heart, adrenaline irrigating my brain and goosebumps spreading like a dark pandemic across my body. I clenched my teeth simultaneously with my fists. I knew that I couldn't win this- I didn't stand a ghost of a chance, even after dancing with multiple devils, recently- but there's one thing that I did have; regardless of the petty elements in its make-up- I had soul and a will to live. If I spoke in honesty, I didn't pride myself on my desire to live very often because I was exhausted. Even for the short amount of my existence, I have, many a time, prayed for the acquisition of my dissolution.

But this was not one of those times.

This was the new origin of my convalescence. This was the time to make my fears falter; to dig my feet in the ground and confront my accrued consequences. I hardened myself, and as she sprung from the nearby bushes with skirt flailing in her own turbulence into full exposure, I charged in- holding my breath and revolting against my good sense- with roars erupting from my chest. I sailed like ammunition from an industrial slingshot and as we closed the distance, my arm swung and flew at her indiscriminately.

***XXX***

"What!?" The room clamored in disbelief. The flabbergasted looks on their faces were priceless and sincere.

"So, let me get this straight," Akeno retorted. "You're saying he walked up to you in front of the whole room, everyone watching and asked you out." She really was getting it straight- this was less of a question and more of an observation feeling for the walls in the dark. The room was filled with an uncomfortable awe as Koneko slightly winced in chagrin, but nodded in affirmation. Although provided with an abundance of potential suitors and admirers, no one had ever been this direct with an approach towards her. Rias scrutinized the room, but her particular interest- for the lack of better terms- was Koneko, front and center.

"My, my... Koneko, this is so exciting," Akeno squealed. "I was secretly worrying about your sexuality, and here you were behind our backs turning into a full woman." Akeno stuck out a tongue and winked teasingly at the now-flustered rook.

"W-Well, what did you say? Did you accept?" Issei stumbled.

"Baek asked if I was interested, and before I got the chance to respond, he suggested that I contact my master for permission." Koneko's eyes shifted to Rias' who narrowed her glare as if she was contemplating, _That's respectful, but who is this Baek? What does he want from her? How does he obviously know about our house's front?_ "So I told him that I would when I could and that I would need some time to think about it." Rias remained in a thoughtful pose while the gang bombarded Koneko in questions. The club room was lively once more, but there lingered a feeling within the master that wasn't so much jealousy as it was a sense of threat.

On any other occasion, Koneko would have instantly rejected any man who pursued her at the drop of a hat, but in this case, she didn't even allow herself to respond; she only marched back to disclose the details. She had this expression on her face, but it was not one of worry or discontent, it was buoyant and weightless- an expression thought to be predominantly lost to her. For the most part, her eyes remained fixated on Rias awaiting her reply.

"Koneko," Rias said firmly. "You... can do whatever you want, but at least do me a favor." Koneko nodded in acknowledgement. "Be careful. Don't let your heart grip the reigns on your head. The heart is powerful regardless of the degree of attraction and can blind your judgement easily. We don't know this Baek," Rias held up a preemptive two fingers for Issei's silence when he tried to protest, "so I'm a little bit against it, but in the end, my decisions on your love life doesn't automatically dictate the best decisions for you. Only you can do that."

With a satisfied smile, Koneko gestured her gratitude and began to leave.

"Where are you going, Koneko?" Rias asked. Her stomach churned slightly and her breath started getting short, but she maintained a marvelous pokerface, as always.

"To meet with Baek. I thought it'd take me some time to ready an answer, but thanks to you, I think I know how I want to respond."

Her gentle footsteps made way to the corridors of the old building in a different sector of Kuoh Academy. She took a final breath- inhaling through the nose and exhaling out the mouth- shoved the doors to the outside world with vigor and stepped through with confidence, excitement and ready for a new adventure on a different scale. Little did she know, love was a powerful emotion crafted of pain, sorrow, happiness, frustration and in the worst case scenario, hatred, altogether. Little did she know, but little did she care to know.

***XXX***

Issei rushed to my desk and caught me off-guard when he shouted like a psychotic ex-girlfriend, "YOU'RE DATING KONEKO NOW!?"

My eyes widened at his knowledge and my brain- even for a second- completely flat-lined. I know that I asked her out in public, but I didn't brand it into everyone like a brainwashed cult message. All that was left were basic instincts. So with that, I subconsciously swung my arm into him for a jaw-check and knocked him into a row of desks before I facepalmed. But that didn't stop the murmurs. I was already known as a delinquent, not as a ladies man. The girls in all of their glory happily chatted away. Rumors. Insults. Predictions. It was degrading and hurtful.

"I heard he forced her to date him by blackmailing her!"

"She's too good for him. He's nowhere in her league. What a spaz!"

"Don't worry, it won't be long before she realizes what a mistake he is and leaves him to the wolves."

"What if he becomes a crazy, psycho stalker and..."

I dashed to Issei's side and grabbed him by his collar. "Rooftop. Now. Don't make me drag you." He had this bona fide look of fear in his eyes that said something along the lines of, "Oh shit, I screwed up bad, and he looks pissed!"

***XXX***

As I kicked open the door to the rooftop, I threw Issei through the frame causing him to barrel roll in the air and on the ground. I slammed the door shut so hard, the tiny window in the top-middle completely cracked. My bipolarity was already difficult enough to control without this loud-mouthed pervert giving me more attention and butane.

"You have one chance, Issei Hyoudou. What the hell was that?" It was more of a calm angry.

"I KNOW, I KNOW! I'M SO SORRY! I just got REALLY EXCITED because it's the FIRST TIME I'VE SEEN KONEKO HAVE A DATE!" I finally exploded for the first time in 2 months.

"SHUT. THE FUCK. UP! We're on the roof! Not a soundproof studio! You dumbass." I could only think in fragments. Keep it simple with the basics, right? "Let's get some things straight, Issei. First off, we are not friends. We aren't enemies, but hanging out 3 times in the course of a year- in school and not- does not constitute friendship." He tried to speak but I was outraging at this point. "Which brings me to the second issue: You had no right to try to talk to me about my love-life. I don't even trust my mom with that shit, you think I'm gonna trust you? Who the hell are you fooling?"

That's all it took. A look of being hurt in his body language. That's all it took, and all of the bipolarity began to dissipate. This was Issei. He began being used to being liked because of his recent popularity, and he always had good intentions but he was just far too hyper for me to enjoy as a regular friend. I sighed and inhaled through my nose before I lit up a cigarette.

"And the last issue? We aren't dating. All I did was talk to her for a minute, ask her to go out with me when it felt right and told her to ask Rias if it was okay. She nodded, took a bite of the doughnut she was carrying and basically said okay. I didn't get a response just yet, and honestly, I don't really have high hopes for one."

"Can I ask you something, Baek?" He actually sounded serious.

"Uhh, sure," I hesitated. "What's on your mind?"

"Why Koneko? Out of all the girls in the school... Why her?"

"Well, I guess it's because-"

"Is it because you have a fetish for lolis and you've converted to the dark side?" Issei gushed like a gossiping housewife from my neighborhood.

"What? No! It's because-"

"Because she's so tiny that you could just thrash her all around in the bedroom? Oooh!"

"It's about to be because I wanted to give you a reason to come up to the roof with me so I could throw you off!" Another puff on the cancer stick followed by a deep sigh. "It's because I don't like any of the girls here." He steeled up. "The girls who go here are... toxic, man, to say the least."

"Wait- what? What do you mean?"

"Are you joking? As soon as you bullhorned the message to homeroom, seven of the girls began to gossip on how I'm blackmailing the girl I like just to get her to go out with me! A few of them are already waiting for our break-up just to see if I'm gonna become either a psycho stalker or a rapist."

"I mean... That's just them, that's not-"

"Issei. I'm known as a delinquent at this school, and just to add salt to the wounds, I'm cool with every guy here, and that's including Kiba- you know, the guy who looks like he'd be a total sadist to every other guy because he treats the girls' population as a scoreboard?" Issei slapped his hand to his face and began to stifle his laughter.

"Look, it's not a joke to me. It's someone legit that I'd genuinely like to have someday. She's... different. She's not like every other girl here. I don't know if you've noticed, but it's to each his own, and I feel like we're in a school that's dedicated to anti-modesty on an extreme scale." I took a last puff before I flicked the cigarette off the rooftop of the school.

"That's all I got, man. That's all I got... so, I'm going back to class now before I'm tardy, and I would so-appreciate-it if you left this between us and if the next time you find something juicy about my life, you ask me about it alone instead of with a homeroom full of desperate housewives."

***SPIN-OFF***

The Teacher's Lounge

Azazel

The flicked cigarette rocketed into the air before making its descent down the 3 story building, but even before it hit the ground, a slight breeze shot it into an open window. That open window happened to be the Teacher's Lounge where Azazel decided to take it easy for a while. He began to smell something burning.

Sniff. Sniff-sniff. "Huh? What? What is that?"

That cigarette began to start a small fire by burning some very important field-trip forms.

"Oh no! The field trip forms! I've gotta put this out!"

Looking around the room, Azazel searched for something to put the growing fire out with. Something... Something. That's when his eye had caught his model drinking bird. He swiped the cup and dumped it on the forms. This made the bird drop on the desk and break apart.

"NO! Ruben! Your death won't go in vain. I'll give you a proper funeral. At least the fire is out," he sighed as he kicked his feet back onto the desk, coyly using one of his legs to slowly sweep it into the trash on the side.

Give it a minute.

"NO! THE FIELD TRIP FORMS! Now not only are they burned, they're soaked and the ink is all runny! Gotta think quick. How do I fix this?"

The school PA system came on.

"Attention all students. This is your chemistry teacher and I would like to regretfully announce that due to a careless mistake caused by another faculty member- not going to mention who," his fake coughs surrounded the words 'Your Civics Teacher', "I need to reissue your field trip forms for next week. That is all."

***THE END***

(Thanks for reading!)

Rossweisse

"That drunken bastard."


	2. 2nd Tango

Koneko & I

Chapter 2

The most powerful individual is an individual fighting for a cause. It matters not on what that cause is because to each and every living organism, something that is real to one being can always be considered scrap metal to another. The second most powerful individual is an individual under the terms of self-preservation. Ever since antiquity, we were taught ancient concepts for co-existence based on the loosest, societal ideas.

Fight or flight.

Survival of the fittest.

The food chain.

In this period in which I locked horns with the porcelain doll, I was the second strongest. I didn't have a noble cause, I didn't have something worth fighting for- hell, I hardly even had an exit strategy. I've always had a debilitating mindset which made about as much sense as a Rubik's Cube: Learn the hard way. It's not so much that I chose to carry out my life this way, it's more like... I am my own enemy and I always get in the way of myself. When I am at the pinnacle of my happiest, I am also at the pinnacle of my most self-destructive. When life flowed smoothly like unmolested, mountainous rivers, waterfalls usually stood around the bend. This was my fault, but I blamed the conditioning of the psychology of my subconscious. I truly believed that environment and attitude majority of a population came into play.

You only end up how you were raised, right?

I never fit in, I was always on the bad side of a rumor, I had a single mom who raised me and became an alcoholic because of it. My dad left us with nothing, my brother who I never saw was an elitist square and I barely spent any time at home. The whole family eventually must have had some sort of armistice because my home began to feel like a one-sided warzone. I fell on my knees, often, with forehead touching woodgrain, tears of my desperation and receding insanity unable to be contained while I begged the God I often cursed for a light within the casted shadows of the ever-growing darkness ahead. At times, I betrayed my omnipotence when I attempted to align myself with the forces of Hell. Residing unanswered, I've had recurring incidents in which I tried to bolster my courage for the unforgivable. It was so simple to commit, but I never found it in myself to drag my sword across the space from which chickens clucked.

I strode with misery while pain held my hand along the crosswalks of life. This is the reason I never prided myself with any particular motivation to live. But this girl... This porcelain doll...

She awoke something new in me.

When I first saw her, when she touched my hand for the first time, when she consistently spoke with patience and understanding.

She awoke something new in me.

When she spoke with love, when she took my shouting without being phased, when she consoled me in her tiny arms when I felt backed into a corner and when she defended me.

She awoke something new in me.

My emotions were beyond flustered, and every strike I almost took stung. Just the turbulence of the air zipping by was enough to weaken my heart, but enough to reinforce my counters. I had the advantage from my long limbs because of my height, but I was always underweight, so if I took so much as a hit from her, I'd probably die. I grinned at this thought. She must've thought I was insulting her. She was so immediate and agile with her movements without a sense of fatigue, and as the battle dragged on, she only seemed to get stronger while I only slowed down.

SWISH!

She got me. It wasn't anything serious, just a graze, but the force of that graze faceplanted me into the ground. I can't remember the last time I felt something that painful, that quick. It stung in the fact that my teeth, tongue, the bridge of my nose and my forehead rocked with violent tremors. My vision blacked out for a minute, and I could only hear. Maybe it was from where my head crashed into the earth that I couldn't feel my body.

Sounds.

Loud. Talking. But there's a ringing in my ears and everything is kind of muffled. My head feels heavy. I think she's saying something. Bipolarity. Control. Need... to die? Vision returning but it's all blurry. My body is rising up by itself. Screaming. I think it's hers. Proprioception returning. That blow must've made me extremely numb. As my vision tunes in a little more, she's sitting against a tree. She's down for now, catching her breath.

Did... I do that?

I looked down and my hands were riddled with courses of veins. I had a migraine like jackhammers, but I had to use this break wisely and efficiently.

I had to run. I had to hide. I had to escape.

***XXX***

I got through school alright. No one really bothered me, but I could always hear the whispers of the occasional foul rumor. I hated my flaw of over-thinking. The more I looked back at talking to Koneko, the more it felt like a mistake. I imagined so many situations in which I could get an answer from her, but I also imagined never getting one at all.

"Oh, what's this?" she said with a heartily, mocking tone. "Me? Go out with you?" She cachinnated boisterously. "As if! You're a loser and will forever be loveless!"

"Hey Baek. I've decided."

"Oh Koneko. What did you decide?"

"Drop dead."

"Koneko, hi!"

"No."

I was pondering something. Maybe I should just make myself scarce. Avoid her line of sight from now on. No, I'd be living in fear of rejection or humiliation. I can't do anything about it now. The damage has already been done and I can't make her forget my proposal. I've gotta let nature run its course.

I opened my locker and switched out my shoes. As I passed through the front entrance, I stopped for a minute, basking in the warmth of the setting sun. Everything glimmered an unnatural gold, and it took my breath away every time. It's days like this that I wish I had a club to retreat to.

A voice in my head sounded, but it wasn't a language I ever understood. I only felt like it was saying something along the lines of, "Relax. If you have a point or a cause, don't bail on what you stand for; otherwise, remain seated."

***XXX***

Even though she knew how she wanted to respond, Koneko thought about it all day. She began replaying Baek's proposal in her head.

"Look, Koneko, it's been fun talking to you, but you'd better get going. I enjoyed myself, and wonder if you'd be interested in going out with me some time so we could do this again?" Baek smiled cheesily, but the passion in his words and gentle articulation wooed her inside. She felt a warm, tingly flush to her cheeks and a smile that's been missing for what felt like the better part of a decade. "If you are, in fact, interested then you should talk to your friends like Rias to make sure you're good."

At times throughout the day, she would space out and even Rias caught her servant in a trance but she just couldn't get an accurate read on her. She understood one thing clearly, though: This was a difficult time for Koneko- growing into an adolescent girl without much for social skills and is now on the topic of boys and romance for the first time. She knew she could counsel Koneko, but Koneko needed to be the one to ask her. Rias tried to follow a philosophy she heard from President Sona when she was lectured previously.

"So," Sona mused, "Koneko has a crush?"

"I guess you could call it that. I don't like it, though. Koneko seems to be a little overwhelmed and I want to do something to help her. I want her to lean on me like she always has."

"Rias, I'm gonna let you in on a secret. If you interfere in any of your peerage's other relationships, at what point does that stop becoming help and start exercising control?" Rias gasped slightly from the epiphany. "Do you know what makes a great king? A great king allows their army to step away from the simulation, regardless of the danger involved to be a part of something real. Koneko needs to experience things like love on her own so that even if it fails and ends in heartbreak, she can rise anew, stronger than before. You can let her know that you're there for her, but I would strongly advise against interloping."

"You can let her know that you're there for her." This rang, echoed and resonated with the club president. She had an idea just based off of that sentence.

***XXX***

It was towards nightfall. I got a call from the president of the occult club, Rias Gremory. My heart sank and I stuttered through most of the call, but either way, I was on my way to Kuoh... at night. She requested my presence and made it sound casual, but I'm not an idiot; I knew this call orbited around the topic of Koneko.

After a few questions- no- after the interrogation, I got heated. I felt like something within me was bubbling as it experimented with my emotions. The way Rias talked was, both, sarcastic and matter-of-factly on a high horse. I didn't know what, at the time, but I could swear she was trying to pin something on me. How could someone keep a smile for so long when the topic was so dreadful? This wasn't just pleasantries and protecting a friend, this was... This was...

BOOM!

A large explosion, as loud as the length in which the door flew off the hinges in six pieces. It slid while kicking up dust, and kept sliding until it stopped right before Rias' desk. She stood up instantaneously with a form that demanded order then slouched casually at the sight of the uninvited guest.

"Well, well," she observed nonchalantly. "Just in time. I knew you'd be here... Sooner or later."

***XXX***

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 3 coming soon!

The end!

***XXX***


	3. 3rd Salsa

Koneko & I

Chapter 3

(This one is using an inspiration from two other animes. But which ones? Hint: One is horror genre, the other is horror/fantasy/action.)

Riiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiing! Riii-

"Hello? This is the Baek residence."

"We need to talk. Please come to the Occult Research clubroom."

It was towards nightfall. I got a call from the president of the Occult Research Club, Rias Gremory. My heart sank and I stuttered through most of the call, but either way, I was on my way to Kuoh... at night. She requested my presence and made it sound casual, but I'm not dumb; I knew this call orbited around the topic of Koneko.

"Don't keep a lady waiting too long."

As I prepared for the trek, my imagination ran with the questions and possible situations that could happen tonight. I thought of Koneko first and then I began to premeditate my sound bites.

Who were these friends of hers? The only ones I knew were Rias, herself- and that was only by image and reputation- and Akeno Himejima by visual. Was there more? Was that it? Could I have been entirely wrong? Could she have called me out for a different reason? I spaced out at the coffee vending machine mulling over my choice, letting the electric hum sing as I drowned into my recent memories of the semester.

***XXX***

It began to rain when I got close to the academy. My hair which stretched to my shoulders was drenched in seconds. The hoodie I chose to wear didn't stand a chance. For a moment, before I entered through the gates, I smelled something foul. It was overwhelming yet familiar. Then I began to notice... the droplets that collided with the concrete sounded... heavy. I let out my hand then retracted it for a closer look.

Blood streamed through my fingers.

I gasped and jumped at this, but the first time I blinked after I noticed, it was just... water? What's going on here?

After making my way through the spacious old building littered with shadows, I knocked on the door to the clubroom which responded with a hollow echo. I felt uneasy so I kept my eyes moving around. Somewhere within the darkness, I swore I could have heard something. Rebelling against my good sense, again, I closed my eyes slowly and focused all my attention into my ears.

Where are you? I know I heard you.

Clop, clop, clop.

THERE! Are those... footsteps?

Clop, clop, clop.

Clop, clop, clop.

Clop-clop, clop-clop, clop-clop, clop-clop!

Is that coming towards me? It sounds like it's getting closer.

Clop-clop, clop-clop, clop-clop, clop-clop!

Clop-clop, clop-clop, clop-clop, clop-clop!

I opened my eyes and looked around hastily, trying to filter through the darkness for something, but all I could see was an empty hallway. My stomach shrank, adrenaline began to flood my brain and the hairs on my neck shot straight up.

Clop-clop, clop-clop, clop-clop, clop-clop!

Clop-clop, clop-clop, clop-clop, clop-clop!

I almost decided to start banging on the door. Rias. Please, tell me you're in there! Open this god-damned door! RIAS!

Clop-clop, clop-clop, CLOP-CLOP, CLOP-CLOP!

SQUEEEEEEEEAK!

I screamed. I squatted with my head between my hands. My brain shut down momentarily and that's when I saw her. My savior. My scarlet-haired savior. The one that silenced everything and made it all go back to normal. She had a warm, welcoming smile infused with an expression that said something along the lines of, "How silly, to be afraid of the dark."

"Hanul Baek, whatever are you doing outside? Please, come in. I've been waiting for you."

"I-I..." I turned from her and surveyed the area one last time to no avail. Was that just in my head? I can't even... I sighed and counted my blessings as I stepped through the threshold of her territory.

***XXX***

After a few questions- no- after the interrogation, I got heated. I felt like something within me was bubbling as it experimented with my emotions. The way Rias talked was, both, sarcastic and matter-of-factly on a high horse. Condescending, maybe? I didn't know what, at the time, but I could swear she was trying to pin something on me.

"It's good to finally meet the famed Baek. I didn't mean to make you come out so late, but when my heart is set on something, I simply can't shake it loose."

"I see. I understand. I am Hanul Baek. It's nice to meet you, save for the time." I bowed halfway in formality to which she rejected with a wave of her hand.

"Trust me, the pleasure is mine, and don't worry about formalities, it's just the two of us. Now, Baek, do you know why I've summoned you here?"

"I don't suppose it was because you were lonely and needed company."

"On the contrary, that's exactly why."

"No way."

"I want to get to know you. Personally. Who is this Hanul Baek that goes to our school? Where did he come from? And why does he have an interest in someone from my circle?"

How could someone keep a smile for so long when the topic was so dreadful? She barraged me in questions before I could even think of an answer to keep up.

"What are you like in school? Academically-speaking."

"So, what about your parents? Are they separated or together?"

"What kind of hobbies do you partake in?"

"Have you ever been diagnosed with something abnormal?"

"Where are you from, exactly?"

This wasn't just pleasantries and protecting a friend, this was... This was...

BOOM!

A large explosion, as loud as the length in which the door flew off the hinges in six pieces. It slid against the floor's woodgrain while kicking up dust, and kept sliding until it stopped right before Rias' desk. She stood up instantaneously with a form that demanded order then slouched casually at the sight of the uninvited guest.

"Well, well," she noted enthusiastically. "Just in time. I knew you'd be here, sooner or later." I pivoted towards the doorway and saw the last person I ever expected to see.

"What's going on here?" she sounded infuriated.

"Why, nothing at all. Baek was just leaving after our **_very_** friendly chat. Baek?" I looked to Rias then back at the girl at the entry, Koneko, and in an instant, I decided to comply.

"R-Right. I'll be taking my leave then. It was good seeing you, Miss Gremory." I kept my head down and my hands in my pockets hoping to just pass by Koneko, but the moment before I passed her, my body fluttered in emotions I never thought I had, and she gripped my arm, tightly, without notice, before I went through the door. This simple interaction even made my soul jump.

"You. We'll talk. Tomorrow. Don't be late. Rooftop."

I nodded then averted my eyes. The fears I had hiking up to this door no longer invaded my thoughts and I was purely focused on getting home.

***XXX***

Thanks for reading! 3

I know it seemed like filler, but every great story needs a bridge!

Chapter 4 in progress!


	4. 4th Foxtrot

Koneko & I

Chapter 4

Friends used to be a fun idea when the element of childhood came into play. The innocence of a child segregates, not against character, but instead, moods. That acceptance- in lieu of fear of the temporary- is a magnetic attraction that opens the eyes, minds and hearts of those with more and less than nobler desires. As we maturate, our self-awareness, too, grows within as do the blossoms of sneaky walls that leaves our interactions colder with one another. The contracts of trust we hurled in frivolity of our yesteryears suddenly appears to be a dangerous tactic and slowly, our good neighbors become potential threats, the smiles of carefully-bid good gestures become surveillant stares and we imprison ourselves a little more as slaves of isolation.

I sat in the darkness of my repercussions in bondage like a zoo exhibit. I watched as the familiar mob turned their heads from me in disappointment and exited without a second look- all with the exception of _one_ , **Asia Argento**. She would periodically sit, talk and pray for me, _eagerly_ , for hours. Occasionally, she would bring me sweet snacks as a bargaining chip to get me to talk. She wasn't looking for any real-defined answers, just something to break the silence during her visits.

"This dish is called macaroons," she tweeted. "It's colorful and is like a mini-cake! I'm sure you'll love it if you just try."

I looked up to her smile then down to her hand holding the dessert. Eleven-and-a-half days. She had visited me every day for almost two weeks this time. Praying for me. Talking to me. Smuggling treats for me. I decided that her persistence should at least be acknowledged.

"Asia," I trailed while I thought for a second. "Why do you always come down here?"

"Well, I guess it's because I figured you might be lonely. Hungry too; you haven't touched a crumb in some time now."

"Lonely," I repeated. "You come down here because you figured I'd be lonely."

"Yeah! I mean-"

"What the hell is your problem and what angle are you working at exactly?" Because of our time together, I, instinctively, began to pray to keep myself in check: _"Don't lose your shit, don't lose your shit, don't lose your shit!"_

"What? What are you-"

"Are you stupid? If the rest of you hadn't shown up, I'd have killed her. I'd have dropped all the mercy and humanity from my heart and-"

"JUST STOP!" Asia... Shouted at me. "I know you're in pain, I know you feel lost, damn it, but I know you wouldn't have damaged a single hair on her!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW, HUH?!"

"I know that this isn't where you want to be! I know that you had your reasons for what you did and that you never meant to let it get out of control!" She hyperventilated lightly as she marched towards the door, irritated, and with one last look, she left me with a simple, "And I know, more than anything, that she wishes she had the strength and courage to see you right now."

 **SLAM!**

She didn't come back for a week. Even if I deserved the fate I was dealt, I fought as if my cause was truly valiant. I made a stand and I hardly regret the actions I took, just where the actions had lead me. I've always had a problem accepting it when I was wrong or when I lost, but I relaxed in my cell while I reminisced the history of this outcome.

 _ **Tss... I lost.**_

I saw the porcelain doll slouch against a tree behind her. This was but a momentary hiccup in her pursuit. She wrapped an arm around her chest and gripped her opposing limb, exhaling the breath of reflexed surprise.

Do I follow-up or do I buy more time?

As sweat trickled down my brow, I kept a hard glare on the Nekomata who met my sight. After one last huff, she began to rise and let out a finger pointed directly at me. The moon shined it's pale face on the battleground in the distance between us, and as she stepped towards me, my body's resilience diminished under the weight of her presence. I also noticed she was growing appendages. The shadows that scurried from the light along her scalp revealed... _cat ears_? A _tail_ was also creeping down her left leg- much like plants to a trellis.

I quickly looked down at the veins fading from the surface of my forearm's flesh and mentally begged it to make an encore. She was getting stronger and this presence was overwhelming compared to the graze that left me biting the dust. With each step of advancement, her new-found ears and tail bloomed into a more _matured_ stage.

"(warble-warble)," she commanded. "It's not too late. Please, I don't want to hurt you, and I know you don't want to hurt me, either. So please, surrender and atone for your crimes!"

"(warble)," I trembled. "Is there such atonement? No, there can't be... because if there was, I'd already have came back!" I lowered my face in rejection. "Don't you see, (warble)? I'm too far gone. There's nowhere else but these downhill tracks. I'll never be who I once was and we'll never be on the same team again!"

She stopped abruptly but her facial expression was touched. A wave of confusion and indecisiveness made her hesitate. All those youthful memories we shared together- even the nights that ended in failure- were my treasured possessions. The way we combined our efforts and put our heads together in all things made me feel so connected with- and even meant for- **her**.

"So, I'm sorry, (warble-warble), but I can't do what you have asked." With another inhale through the nose and exhale out the mouth, I carefully selected the next sentence. I began to brandish what I took for my personal gain. In my mode of Zen, it began to glow, crackle and materialize. "Please forgive me for this, but right now, in my head... **THIS MAKES THE MOST SENSE!** "

Before I knew it, right as I rushed towards her, I was subjugated on my hands and knees, _easily_ , by the rest of House Gremory. I was arrested by Xenovia Quarta and Yuuto Kiba and my weapon was commandeered. As the knights kept their blades to my throat in scissor-formation, I surrendered and remained as still as their cold steel under the word of their masters. They wrapped a set of handcuffs around my wrists that nullified magic as a safe precaution, and until I was picked-up, I didn't look at her once.

 _ **Tss... I lost.**_

***XXX***

As Baek drudged by Koneko, she felt something dark radiating very calmly yet slightly aggressively from within him. She kept her eyes to the side of her head on which he passed in caution. She felt defensive about this aura but it came off as... **familiar**. Where was this from? She darted to the president's desk and hammered down her fists, demanding an explanation. The gang of Xenovia, Asia, Issei and Rias waited for Baek's steps to trail off before Rias called for an official meeting to clear up the situation.

"I believe it's time for us to talk, Koneko." Rias responded sympathetically. "You guys, too," she shot a quick glance over to the rest of the group and one specifically to Koneko.

"Would you like me to alert Kiba and Akeno as well?" Xenovia asked.

"No, that won't be necessary. They already have a good idea of what I'll disclose tonight. Also, since Koneko demolished my door, we're going to have to move to a new spot."

Rias began preparations on a magic circle to teleport while Koneko calmed herself down. She crossed the room to search her secret stash spot for junk food. A heavy aura filled the room with every munch she took of the pack of Pocky Stix. Xenovia decided to break the awkward silence by asking Rias about their destination.

"Auros. It's a small agricultural town in the Underworld. They farm and mass produce all of the Underworld's consumable delicacies. But beyond that- about 10 minutes out- there's a forest to which we will go. It's a really beautiful spot up until sunset..." Rias trailed off as she finished the final task.

"And then...?" Xenovia didn't know what to expect. Either way you look at it, she was still a new prospect. After walking by the captivating side of God for so long, she refused to admit it because of her stubborn toughness, but some of the things she was introduced to by simply being a devil gave her afterthoughts that plagued her mind and sometimes, her dreams. That stubborn toughness wrapped around a sensitive side to her that seldomly saw the light of day.

"You'll just have to see," Rias chirped contently. "Alright. Everyone ready?" The room began to crowd around Rias, who invoked the incantation, and in a red flash, they were gone.

***XXX***

The group appeared in a clearing surrounded by towering trees of black bark. The leaves, themselves, looked like piles of ashes that laced the branches. Although there was no breeze, each tree hummed a different pitch and tone that harmonized with the collective melody of the forest. The rhythm; however, was not at all loud or discernible, save for the subliminal whistling that added to the forest's overall ambiance. Xenovia cooed at its sound and stature and the others followed suit.

"Everyone, welcome to the Hamadryad Hinterlands." Rias spread her arms with pride and took a huge whiff of the air to which she gestured her approval.

"The trees are... Singing!" Issei erupted with childish fascination.

"Rias," Xenovia called to her attention, "when I was younger, I've heard stories of those in a forest who could, both, talk and listen. No one has ever seen the identity of those creatures, but could this be that forest?"

"Tell ya what, Xenovia," Rias winked, "since we're staying here overnight, why don't you and the others get camp set up, and when you're done, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Asia, who was very strong of heart, was also weak of wits and wailed like a siren, "WE'RE STAYING HERE!?"

***XXX***

Nightfall in the hinterlands was brisk, but the crackling flames of the bonfire that separated them provided warmth. The sky streamed with stars, planets and cosmic patterns in the distance, but their brightness was adept. Issei's eyes gleamed at the sight in marvel because around where he was from, the sky was perpetually polluted with the flood of electricity. The blackened trees chimed in low but decadently and really burned the image into his memory.

"You guys, one day- when we're here under _better_ circumstances- we should come back."

"I agree," Asia heaved in bewilderment. "It's so beautiful. You never see something like this on Earth."

Koneko's eyes widened as she spun around. In a daze by seeing colors never observed on Earth, she heartily agreed to return. Unfortunately though, their euphoric spell was cut short by Rias. They felt sympathetic for Koneko, but were eager to avoid any unnecessary danger.

"So, shall we dive straight into the heart of the matter?" she surveyed her peers awaiting rejection. "If there's no objection then hold your peace and let us begin. I'll try to paint a good picture, but I'll also try to be brief."

She sighed deeply and thought quickly on how to start and finish this bit of lore.

"Ever since humankind's creation, there has been incidents spanning all across time and all around the world of vengeful angels- and devils restricted to the Underworld- coming up with new ways to bridge doors to the human world. They've enacted spells and curses and even had rituals performed, but nothing proved effective enough to remain for an extended amount of time. As the years passed by, they began to invent things and trick human surrogates into opening doors. Then, one day, they found a reliable connection and realized that they **_didn't need anybody_** to make it happen."

"W-Wait, what?" Issei stumbled. "Rias, what are you saying?"

"After the Great War of the three factions, the devils were inspired the most. For some, war ravages families, homes and wealth meanwhile for others, war benefits from its assertion of dominance on foreign boundaries. For a lot, it's an extreme method of self-defense. It all depends on your perspective. For many devils- and post-war born devils- it was a learning experience that defined their determination to cross over. You see, the message was: _With unity, we can get a lot accomplished; however, with division, we cannot advance as a species_. We didn't win the war, but we endured it and lived to see another day. It is this mind-set that has given them well over three billion doors that they can enter, even today."

The room gasped in shocking white terror following-up with unrest and assorted questions of, "How?" and why they haven't heard about this before.

"Before God vanished, one of the golden laws He placed for angelkind stated, " _ **Seek not revenge with thine power for it decays the soul, but look onto the inferior and bless what I have given you.**_ " Basically, if powerful angels desired to return to Earth, they'd have to keep a clear head otherwise they'd be dragged back to the Heavens because that law only endorsed the protection and servitude of the weak. But ever since Michael took over, he abolished the ability to transfer worlds unless supervised by a high-tier chaperone, and the same concept was adopted in the Underworld by my brother, Sirzechs. But as the rebels' self-righteousness burned, their judgements suffered.

The angels, who became fanatics about purging the Earth of evil, began to suffer decay in their divinity and the devils, who remained caged by the Underworld's rules, yearned to live and exist among humans; hence, a new strategy was fostered.

To end this, I don't exactly know how the angels cross over, but I do know that the devils are reckless, overwhelming and dangerous. They utilize a method of _possession_ and feed from mistrust and agony, and as time goes by, the host becomes unable to revert back."

The club members shared uneasy glances, and Koneko quietly clenched her fists in frustration. Rias stood up and sauntered towards the bonfire, which began to illustrate her story.

"It's not something that I, or anyone else, tried to hide, it's just that the numbers of rebels are an overwhelming ratio, and not everybody hits their full potential for otherworldly corruption. For those that do, they're imbued with a residual magic from the possession which grows, the longer the host lets it. This state of being..." she trailed off for a second before pivoting and training her eyes to Issei and Koneko, "...was written off as ' _ **bipolarity**_ '."

"No way!" Xenovia exclaimed.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Asia murmured in disbelief while Koneko simply closed her eyes.

"Rias, get to the point," Issei expressed in a stunned fashion. "Tell us what this has to do with Baek." He was clearly still hoping for a chance that Rias' next response wasn't true or wouldn't be said.

"Before Koneko interrupted our lovely meeting..." she trailed off again. How should she state this? Should she remain gentle and casual or just rip off the band-aid? Could she possibly be able to contain the situation or was this his execution in the framework? She gazed over to Koneko, who finally opened her eyes and met her vision. She stood up in an instant, eyebrows furling, "Rias!"

"Well, let's just say... I have no doubt that he has bipolarity and it is _very_ active. I don't know much about him, but that was the reason for our rendezvous in the dead of night. If what I fear comes to pass, he could become a very lethal dose for our world. I'm not saying we need to do anything about it right now, but it'd probably be best to proceed with caution."

Koneko narrowed her eyes, mulling over Rias' warning. With a sobering roll of her head, she coldly asked, "Are we done?" before excusing herself. This even made Rias double-take at her. Koneko's memories flared as she passed through the edge of the trees and trekked into the forest, alone and aimlessly- the look on Baek's face as Rias concluded their meeting, the energy brimming from him as he passed and the new information Rias had kept to herself even before Baek's approach- it was all too much at one time, and time is exactly what she needed to process everything. Still though, she couldn't understand: everything flowed seamlessly for Rias and Issei, so why did her own path incur so much difficulty? The trees howled in a hauntingly beautiful tone as if to cry out the dramaticism that played in the young girl's heart.

***XXX***

THE END

THANKS FOR READING

UTMOST APOLOGIES FOR TAKING FOREVER AND A DAY!

***XXX***


	5. 5th Flamenco

Author's Note: "I want to apologize to everybody for dropping off of the face of the Earth. I have been going through a lot, recently, and I've decided to withdrawal from the world as I began to discover new experiences. Love, Warcraft, progression in my music career (coming up on a major label), writing a new book centered around The Purge entitled, "The Monster I Became" (WARNING: If you are looking forward to this, have a thick skin- It is filled with dark racism, religious extremism and every dark crime you couldn't possibly imagine wanting to read), modelling, scheduling my first video shoot for one of my songs, etc. I've always wanted to become a conglomerate of entertainment (just me, no other members,) and I am WELL on my way. However, I remembered this fanfiction I am writing, and this is STILL my favorite piece of writing my life has ever produced."

-MW

_  
"Here is a preview of what's to come in chapter 5..."

Koneko stood up abruptly. The pigmentation of the flesh of her hands had paled from such tension, and her eyes speckled with telltale tears in the refraction of the fire's glow. Everyone turned their heads towards her in surprise. Everyone but Rias, who closed her eyes with a subtle victorious smile.

"Rias..." Koneko forced out with sheer discontent. "Wh-why... Why do you always do this? Why can't you ever let us be free?"

"Koneko," Rias called to her young rook, "What are you talking about? I'm just trying to keep my house- my family- safe from those that would desire otherwise." Even the way she spoke felt disingenuous to Koneko. Then she began to appeal to her better nature. "Think about everything we went through. What about the time I came to your rescue when you had no other place to go, and you were considered a fugitive at large? Who was there for you? Baek?"

Issei began to protest against Rias. He knew that she was beginning to lose control, and that she was about to say something regretful. Her eyes darkened and her hair brimmed with energy. "RIAS! You need to calm dow-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, PAWN! Nobody asked you!" She shot a glare at Issei that was cold, abhorrent and vicious. He, literally, lost his breath and fell back down to the ground of the black forest with a new kind of fear that was worse than anything he had imagined. When you're in love, you learn a lot of things about the other person, but this directed rage was of brand new heights to him. Despite being the Red Dragon Emperor with the potential of power beyond the stars, love stopped him from lashing back. Love is a curious thing in this world- a 5th dimentional concept that 3rd dimensional beings are still hoping to understand. Love does not insist on its own way. Love does not fight unless it's for the benefit of the involved, and it endures, forgives and overcomes. Even a previous pervert- like Issei- understood this. His eyes displayed this wisdom, but was trailed with a hint of devastation. Rias, even in her fit, also understood this, and as she saw the expression Issei made, all of her indications and rage were sedated and she came back to Earth.

***XXX***

Koneko's memories flared as she passed through the edge of the trees and trekked into the forest, alone and aimlessly- the look on Baek's face as Rias concluded their meeting, the energy brimming from him as he passed and the new information Rias had kept to herself even before Baek's approach- it was all too much at one time, and time is exactly what she needed to process everything. Still though, she couldn't understand: everything flowed seamlessly for Rias and Issei, so why did her own path incur so much difficulty? The trees howled in a hauntingly beautiful tone as if to cry out the dramaticism that played in the young girl's heart. Her eyes wept as she began to hyperventilate, sprinting through the dark, and her emotions lost control... a little more, a little more, a little more.

Her skin was met by the moist air and her nostrils by the scent of rain. Her ears by a light crackle of lightning and her feet by the rumble of thunder. When she could run no more, her body gave out and she fell face first into the emerald garden of the Underworld. Her vision began to blur and she cursed every leader of the three factions- as well as the vanished God- for her weakness.

But... was it weakness? Does love make us weak because we empathize with another and share their burdens indiscriminately despite our own enduring trials? Or is it that we're strong enough to accept a sensitive emotion that brings us to our peak and our rock bottom?


End file.
